


Noite Sem Luz

by subarashiiashita



Series: Desafio de Janeiro [15]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trenzinho da alegria, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Jane, Lisbon e Cho passam uma noite quente e sem energia numa cabana na floresta.
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Noite Sem Luz

**Author's Note:**

> Alou!  
> Dando sequência ao desafio, tou postando a fic baseada na palavra "férias". É a maior fic que escrevi até agora e, também, um porn absurdo. EU JURO que não entendi até agora como fui capaz de escrever essa história (afinal, sou uma santa /cof), mas espero, de coração, que você leitor(a/e) goste.

Patrick arrastou uma cadeira para a varanda, amuado.

Já havia parado de chover há muito, mas a luz não voltava.... Não iria sequer conseguir ligar o ventilador, e já estava prevendo horas de tortura durante a noite. Lisbon também estava de mau humor, porque não iria conseguir assistir ao jogo dali a algumas horas; já Cho estava mais silencioso do que de costume, o que indicava sua irritação.

  
Como se Patrick o houvesse invocado com o poder da mente, Cho logo apareceu, apoiando-se na pilastra da varanda. Jane podia ver os lábios crispados e a testa tensa do recém-chegado. Ouviu-o resmungando um "odeio verão" e sentiu vontade de rir, mas achou melhor não arriscar sua sorte rindo de um homem com licença para matar. 

  
\- São as piores férias da nossa vida, não é?

  
O agente assentiu com a cabeça.

  
\- Pelo menos Rigsby e Van Pelt devem estar se divertindo mais do que a gente - continuou Jane, num tom de escárnio. - Foram muito espertinhos alugando uma cabana só para eles.

  
\- Talvez não, se depender só do Rigsby.

  
Os dois não puderam evitar uma risada. A voz de Lisbon, severa e jocosa ao mesmo tempo, interrompeu o riso:

  
\- Não deviam falar mal de seu colega de equipe.

  
\- Desculpe, chefe.

  
\- É, Lisbon. Você tem razão.

  
Teresa balançou a cabeça, rindo, e juntou-se a eles. Estava com a ponta dos cabelos úmidos, e tinha o perfume suave de sabonete de quem havia recém saído do banho. Estava tão radiante... Seu rosto parecia brilhar na luz mortiça do fim do dia. Admirando aquela visão maravilhosa, Patrick sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. 

  
Quando levantou seu olhar para Cho, constatou - para sua surpresa - que ele parecia igualmente fascinado pela figura de Teresa. Seu coração, outra vez, deu um salto no seu peito, e um leve formigamento começou em seu baixo ventre. 

  
Nunca escondera de si mesmo que Teresa exercia um fascínio imenso sobre sua mente. Porém, nas últimas semanas, pensamentos curiosos haviam começado a surgir em sua cabeça. Descobriu-se dedicando mais olhares ao agente Cho - olhares mais duradouros, mais curiosos - e pensando mais naqueles olhos escuros. À noite, imaginava beijar a pele alva e morna de Teresa, mas também pensava nos braços bem-feitos de Cho e de como seria passar a ponta de seus dedos neles. Qual seria a reação dos dois, caso ele resolvesse fazer isso um dia? 

  
Essas ideias costumavam embalá-lo nas suas tentativas de cair no sono, que nem sempre eram frutíferas. Às vezes, cochilava e sonhava com Teresa gemendo baixinho em seu ouvido, e Cho, fazendo o mesmo, do outro lado...

  
\- Jane. Você me ouviu?

  
\- Desculpe, Lisbon. Eu estava longe.

  
Lisbon murmurou um "percebi" e repetiu sua fala: precisavam beber as cervejas antes que esquentassem. Já sabia que Cho não beberia, então eles dois teriam de acabar com o estoque.

  
\- Sabe o que eu acho, Lisbon? Vocês dois querem me ver bêbado, por alguma razão. - Riu Jane, em tom de piada. 

  
Teresa levantou uma sobrancelha, sem entender; mas Cho - ele havia mesmo feito aquilo? - sorriu muito discretamente e respondeu:

  
\- Quem sabe?

  
E se dirigiu para o interior da cabana, sendo seguido por uma Lisbon que, desorientada, balançava a cabeça. Não demorou muito para que Jane também entrasse, intrigado.   
___

  
Sete latinhas de cerveja depois, os três riam alto na penumbra, iluminados por uma vela solitária. Nem ele nem Lisbon estavam realmente bêbados; Teresa provavelmente estava acostumada a beber aquela quantidade de álcool assistindo aos jogos, e Jane precisava de muito mais para perder os sentidos. Cho, embora houvesse optado por uma latinha de Pepsi, deixara-se contagiar pelo riso de seus dois companheiros. 

  
Jane não pôde evitar de pensar em como eles ficavam mais bonitos sorrindo. A alegria fazia bem para aqueles dois, sempre tão sisudos.... Seus risos eram música para seus ouvidos. Seria ótimo se sempre fosse assim. _Seria melhor ainda se fosse ele o responsável por aquilo_ , pensou.

  
Tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja, pensando em uma ideia que alimentara há algum tempo, em suas noites insones. O álcool que ingerira lhe dera coragem para arriscar colocá-la em prática; se não funcionasse, poderia culpar a cerveja e pronto. Resolvido.

  
\- Que tal jogarmos verdade ou consequência?

  
Teresa soltou uma risada debochada.

  
\- Sério, Jane? Você está na quinta série?

  
\- Que foi? Você está com medo de revelar coisas demais?

  
Ela interrompeu a risada na mesma hora; Jane sorriu, satisfeito, e voltou-se para Cho.

  
\- E você, o que acha?

  
O agente estava com os olhos fixos nos de Patrick. Trazia uma expressão na face que o ex-vidente não foi capaz de decifrar.

  
\- Acho ótimo- pronunciou-se, sustentando o olhar sem vacilar. - Vamos.

  
\- Ok, vamos então. E não, eu não tenho medo não. Nenhum medo. - gaguejou ela.

  
Jane escolheu uma latinha vazia; o lado do lacre serviria para definir quem faria pergunta, e o oposto, para apontar quem deveria responder. Ele foi o primeiro a girar a lata, e para seu azar - ou sorte - Lisbon ficou com a chance de lhe fazer a pergunta. Ela deu um sorrisinho satisfeito e olhou para Patrick, que podia ver perfeitamente as engrenagens se movimentando na cabeça da morena.

  
\- Verdade ou consequência, Jane?

  
Não levou dois segundos para que Jane pensasse na resposta.

  
\- Consequência.

  
\- Beije Kimball.

  
 _O que ela havia acabado de dizer_?

  
\- Hein?

  
\- Beije Kimball - repetiu ela. - Ou está com medinho?

  
É claro que não estou, pensou Jane. Na verdade, parecia algo muito interessante... Até demais. Parecia que estava prestes a vivenciar um de seus sonhos... Era bom demais para ser verdade.

  
\- Não é medo, mas... E se o Cho não estiver confortável com isso?

  
Para seu espanto, ele deu de ombros. 

  
\- Sem problema - comentou, curta e friamente.

  
Jane observou Teresa mais uma vez, percebendo o sorrisinho vitorioso se formando naqueles belos lábios. Sentiu o baixo ventre formigando novamente. _Bom, que se dane,_ pensou ele, e se inclinou na direção de Cho. Foi recebido pelo sutil toque dos lábios do moreno, e o formigamento em seu corpo estendeu-se para seu estômago.

  
Logo percebeu que o beijo de Kimball não tinha nada de frio. O que iniciara com um respeitoso toque logo se transformara em algo mais aprofundado, muito além do que Jane havia pensado. O moreno sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo; tocava sua língua com a própria de forma provocativamente lenta e pesada, instigando-o a procurar por mais.

Em alguns segundos, ambos estavam sem ar e interromperam o beijo, mas não sem antes a boca de Jane receber algumas leves mordiscadas de Cho. Patrick olhou-o novamente, podendo constatar o leve ar malicioso que sua face assumira.

  
\- Parabéns - ofegou o loiro, ainda se recuperando da experiência.

  
Em seguida, voltou seu olhar para a agente, se deparando com uma bela cena: Teresa, num misto de constrangimento e surpresa, encarava os dois com os olhos arregalados e os lábios se movimentando discretamente, como se tivesse acabado de umedecê-los. Mesmo com a fraca luz da vela, Patrick podia ver que ela estava completamente vermelha. Riu baixinho e comentou, a voz rouca traindo o desejo que sentia:

  
\- Então você gosta de assistir, é?

  
Lisbon não respondeu, preferindo beber vários goles de cerveja. Rindo novamente, Jane girou a latinha vazia com força.

  
Os três observaram o objeto parando lentamente, a parte do lacre apontando para Patrick e o fundo para... Cho. O loiro tornou a sorrir, com um plano maquiavélico estruturando-se em sua mente. Olhou para Teresa e, em seguida, voltou-se para Kimball.

  
\- Verdade ou consequência?

  
\- Consequência.

  
\- Beije Teresa - disse simplesmente Patrick, tomando o último gole de sua lata. Observou com satisfação a boca de Teresa formar um "O", e Cho lhe lançar um olhar que lhe dizia mais do que mil palavras.

  
\- Tudo bem para você, chefe?

  
\- Tudo bem, sim - disse ela. Já aproximara o rosto do de Cho, que a beijou sem demora.

  
Era melhor do que qualquer pensamento que Patrick já tivera. Agora, podia visualizar perfeitamente o que inicialmente apenas imaginara - e, depois, sentira ao beijar o moreno. Cho tinha o toque firme, quase dominador, e Teresa se entregara de bom grado a ele, deixando a cena ainda mais interessante. Podia ouvir os gemidos abafados que a agente deixava escapar; pôde ver também Cho mordendo os lábios dela ao se afastar, da mesma maneira que havia feito com ele. Sentiu o pênis latejar, e agradeceu o fato da falta de luz impedir que sua ereção fosse vista.

  
\- Muito bem.

  
\- Você também gosta de assistir. - replicou Teresa imediatamente.

  
\- E gosta de nos secar também.  
Se estivesse bebendo cerveja, Patrick engasgaria na hora. Olhou para Cho, que sorria como se dissesse "te peguei"; Lisbon olhava para ele e depois para seu subordinado, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Parecia entender que algo a mais estava ocorrendo ali, entre os três; algo que nem o próprio Jane havia se dado conta até então. Ou será que fingira não ter percebido?

  
\- Eu percebi você olhando para mim e para Teresa. Há muito tempo. Percebi que é um jeito diferente de olhar.

  
\- Eu também notei, Jane.

  
O loiro limpou a garganta, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Conseguiu ver Teresa se aproximando devagar, e instintivamente se moveu para trás, apoiando as costas na cabeceira da imensa cama onde os três estavam sentados. Cho também se aproximava, vindo mais do lado direito de Jane.

  
\- O que você quer de nós? - questionou o moreno.

  
\- Ah, vocês não têm ideia...

  
\- Tente nos contar - sussurrou docemente Lisbon. Em seguida, o moreno roubou mais um beijo de Jane, tão apaixonado quanto o anterior.

  
O ex-vidente não conseguia acreditar no que estava vivenciando. Estava bêbado demais e havia desmaiado, e, agora, estava tendo sonhos eróticos com aqueles dois, seus objetos de desejo há tanto tempo. Só podia ser isso. Mas aquelas mãos fortes de Cho em seus ombros eram tão reais... Os suspiros de Teresa eram tão reais...

  
Kimball logo afastou o beijo, os lábios de ambos fazendo um ruído com a ação. Jane não teve tempo para reclamar; cruzou com o olhar de Lisbon, que parecia ansiosa.

  
\- Agora você - murmurou ele, sendo silenciado logo em seguida pela boca faminta da morena.

  
O beijo dela, embora mais suave e delicado, era tão carregado de desejo quanto o de Cho. Seus lábios eram tão macios... Exatamente como Patrick tanto imaginara. Perdido em pensamentos, o loiro foi logo trazido de volta para a realidade ao sentir as carícias pesadas do outro homem por cima de sua calça, logo no local onde sua já dolorida ereção formava um volume considerável.

  
\- Veja isso, chefe.

  
Ela separou o beijo e se afastou, voltando a cabeça para a direção de onde a voz de Kimball vinha. Seu olhar logo encontrou o volume na calça de Jane, e ela trocou um sorrisinho carregado de malícia com seu subordinado.

  
\- Acho que teremos de fazer algo sobre isso, não?

  
E ele assentiu, logo se ocupando de livrar Patrick das calças que estava usando. Este não sabia o que dizer, nem como reagir; aqueles dois o haviam dominado, e agora o tinham nas palmas de suas mãos. _Talvez fosse bom deixá-los fazer o quisessem dele_ , pensou Patrick.

  
Os dois conseguiram livrá-lo rapidamente da calça e da roupa íntima, num esforço conjunto invejável. Cada toque, cada leve roçar enviava milhares de pequenos choques elétricos ao cérebro de Patrick que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Apenas observava a cena, deixando-se envolver pelo intenso desejo que sentia; tão forte que quase fazia seu corpo doer. Isso piorou quando Kimball, ajoelhando-se no chão, passou a ponta da língua na cabeça de seu pênis. Lisbon imitou seus movimentos em seguida, dedicando-se ao lado oposto daquele que o moreno se concentrava.

  
Foi quando Patrick desistiu. Desistiu de qualquer pensamento racional e entregou-se; jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, não tardando em cravar as unhas no colchão. Podia sentir a sua ereção totalmente envolta pelos lábios daqueles dois, um ocupado com o espaço que o outro não tocava; por vezes, ambos interrompiam os toques e se beijavam, bocas e línguas ainda tocando seu pênis. Se continuassem assim, talvez não durasse muito mais tempo...

  
Foi quando, no meio de seus devaneios nublados pelo prazer, que teve uma ideia muito interessante. Com algum esforço, esticou-se e tocou no ombro de Lisbon e de Cho, pedindo-os para que parassem.

  
\- Escutem - comentou, já começando a ofegar. - Cho, eu acho que nossa Teresa merece uma atenção especial.

  
O moreno estreitou os olhos, um sorriso malicioso desenhando-se lentamente. Entendera no mesmo momento.

  
\- Eu também acho.

  
E voltou sua atenção para Teresa, que visivelmente aprovava a ideia que os dois acabavam de compartilhar. Começou a despi-la enquanto a enchia de beijos no canto do pescoço, embaixo da orelha; em resposta, ela fechou os olhos, a boca entreaberta em um gemido que morria antes mesmo de ser vocalizado. Movia suas mãos, desorientada, tentando ela mesma despir Cho. Ele parou momentaneamente para tirar a camiseta, deixando que Jane - já com o torso nu - se encarregasse de sua calça.

  
A visão de Teresa e Kimball nus parecia mais um pedaço de paraíso. Ela parecia um anjo pré-rafaelita: tão delicada e tão forte ao mesmo tempo, tão bela... Tinha a pele tão clara quanto a Teresa da imaginação de Jane, e seus seios eram pequenos e redondos, pedindo para serem acariciados. Já ele... Ah, Cho parecia esculpido por um gênio renascentista. Cada músculo parecia feito a mão com todo o cuidado do mundo - assim como aquele tórax largo, os ombros e braços fortes... Além de tudo aquilo, sua ereção era um deleite à parte, e Jane não conseguiu evitar que seus dedos a tocassem de leve, arrancando um suspiro mais pesado do moreno.

  
Foi quando enfim se convenceu de que não estava sonhando. Sua mente seria incapaz de produzir tamanha perfeição.

  
Teresa, agora, passou a ser o alvo dos beijos e das carícias de Jane e de Cho. Logo estava deitada confortavelmente, com o moreno beijando e tocando seus seios, e o loiro afastando seus joelhos. Patrick introduziu cuidadosamente dois dedos em Lisbon - _ela estava tão molhada..._ \- e os levou, devagar, até seu clitóris, onde começou a massageá-lo com vigor. Pôde senti-la arquejar à medida que intensificava seus movimentos, e aquilo somente o incentivou a continuar.

  
Viu-a lutando para abrir os olhos enquanto dirigia-se a Kimball, a voz entrecortada por gemidos:

  
\- Se ajoelhe, Cho.

  
\- Sim, chefe.

  
O moreno interrompeu o que fazia no mesmo momento e posicionou-se da maneira que Lisbon lhe dissera para fazer. Ela ajeitou-se para segurar o pênis dele em sua mão, pressionando-o de forma cuidadosa, e começou a chupá-lo em seguida, com calculada demora. Patrick acompanhava a cena toda com o olhar, e quase achou que estava ficando maluco. Sua ereção latejava como nunca.

  
Continuou por mais alguns minutos, fascinado com as reações de Teresa aos seus toques. Ela movia os quadris de uma maneira completamente obscena; perguntou-se como ela, sempre tão séria, era capaz de deixá-lo tão transtornado apenas estando deitada ali, rebolando em seus dedos... Viu quando ela deixou um "Patrick" abafado escapar de sua boca, com a glande rosada de Kimball roçando-a; viu também o outro homem inclinando-se para a frente, com dificuldades para manter-se firme devido à onda de prazer que atravessava seu corpo. Cho não conseguia conter os gemidos roucos, saídos do fundo de sua garganta.

  
Foi quando decidiu parar o que estava fazendo e debruçar-se sobre o corpo de Teresa. Ouviu um ruído de reclamação vindo dela, e sentiu vontade de rir. Beijou-a de forma rápida e casta.

  
\- Quer trocar com o Cho? - questionou ela, o nariz encostado no dele. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, colado ao peito de Jane; podia sentir o pênis duro dele pressionar seu ventre, e a sensação deixava sua respiração ainda mais espaçada.

  
\- Adoraria, mas eu tenho um plano bem melhor.

  
Patrick levantou-se mais uma vez e depositou um beijo rápido dos lábios do moreno, da mesma maneira que havia feito com Lisbon.

  
\- Acho que estamos pensando a mesma coisa, Patrick - sussurrou, as bocas ainda próximas, e saiu da cama. Começou a remexer na mala que havia trazido para as férias, buscando apressado por alguma coisa.

  
Foi a vez de Teresa encostar as costas na cabeceira, espiando Cho com grande curiosidade. Porém, logo Patrick tomou sua atenção, tornando a masturbá-la. _Fora uma decisão ótima,_ pensou ele, pois lhe dera a oportunidade de ver uma Teresa com o rosto afogueado, os cabelos grudando de suor na testa e no pescoço enquanto ela mordia os lábios em êxtase. Podia senti-la novamente apertando os lençóis embaixo deles, e isso o encantava.

  
Cho voltou para a cama e imediatamente beijou Lisbon do jeito mais lascivo que sabia. Quando se separaram, ela parecia estar quase rendendo-se; Kimball deu uma espiada em Patrick, que parou imediatamente de tocá-la. Novamente, ouviu-se o gemido contrariado da morena, que arrancou uma risada de ambos. 

  
\- Paciência, Teresa - disse Jane, displicente, aceitando a camisinha que o outro havia lhe entregue.

  
\- ... Vocês não planejaram isso, né? - murmurou ela enquanto observava os dois colocando os preservativos.

  
\- Na verdade, não, chefe. Mas... 

  
\- ... Nosso Kimball está sempre preparado. - sussurrou o loiro, olhando Cho por cima do ombro com um sorrisinho. Ele deu de ombros, ocupado em lidar com a embalagem de um lubrificante, mas acabou sorrindo também. - Excelente.

  
Já devidamente protegido, Patrick tornou a afastar as pernas de Teresa, segurando-a firmemente pela coxa direita. Demorou-se longos segundos esfregando a cabeça de seu pênis na região que ficava próxima de seu clitóris, vendo com satisfação que a morena estava quase revirando os olhos com aquilo. Quando a penetrou, o fez devagar, apreciando a sensação maravilhosa e debilitante de estar dentro da mulher por quem há tanto tempo se consumia em desejo. _Era tão molhada, tão deliciosa, tão apertada... Era perfeita._.. Agora, ele sentia seu corpo inteiro pulsar, como se fosse uma coisa só.

  
Ao senti-lo, a morena mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Levou seus dedos até os cachos dourados de Patrick, enroscando-o neles numa carícia. Fixou seus olhos nos dele; pensava em mil coisas para dizer, mas não conseguia falar nada em voz alta.

  
\- Estou pronto - disse para Cho, que enfim se aproximou, os dedos da mão direita cheios de lubrificante. 

  
Colocou um pouco do produto na entrada do ânus do loiro, massageando-o suavemente. Com cuidado, introduziu um dos dedos e movimentou-o dentro de Jane, que moveu os próprios quadris em resposta. Tanto Lisbon quanto Jane soltaram ruídos de prazer com aqueles movimentos, o que fez Kimball sorrir e decidir por colocar mais um dedo. Após mais uma massagem e mais gemidos oriundos dos dois, o moreno por fim colocou o último dedo, movimentando agora os três de uma forma lenta e pesada, para propositalmente torturar o homem loiro. Quando ouviu-o implorar por mais, retirou os dedos.

  
\- Agora você está pronto - disse ele, num sussurro, e segurou Jane pela cintura enquanto enfim começava a penetrá-lo.   
Colocava-se devagar, cuidadoso, aproveitando para beijar e morder o pescoço do outro.

Lisbon esticou as pernas para tentar envolver Cho com elas, visando apertar ainda mais os três corpos. Sentia como se a pressão e o calor de Jane, apenas, não eram o suficiente; ansiava por mais. Inquieta, começou a mover os quadris mais uma vez; agora, encostara seu rosto no lado do pescoço que Kimball não estava beijando, ocupando-se ela própria de morder e sugar a pele da região. Sem poder pensar racionalmente, Patrick começou a se movimentar contra Teresa. Kimball começou a estocá-lo com mais força enquanto descia uma das mãos para a bunda do loiro, apertando-a.

  
Subitamente, Patrick lembrou de seus sonhos, quando Teresa gemia em um de seus ouvidos e Cho no outro. Agora, aquilo estava acontecendo de fato, e era muito melhor do que qualquer sonho. Na sua imaginação, Teresa não arranhava seus braços e costas, e nem rebolava daquela maneira tão deliciosa; Cho também não o apertava daquele jeito de quem adorava estar no controle. Eles também não trocavam aqueles beijos indecentes por cima de seus ombros.... Não mordiam seu pescoço, conscientes de que o deixavam maluco.

  
A realidade era muito melhor.

  
Os movimentos se tornavam cada vez mais intensos. Jane podia ver que os dois estavam chegando ao seu limite quando pararam de trocar beijos e passaram a gemer seu nome, ofegantes. _Patrick. Patrick_. Ele próprio não iria aguentar mais muito tempo daquele jeito. 

  
Teresa foi a primeira a atingir o orgasmo. Ela cravou suas unhas no ombro de Patrick e murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível; então, Patrick sentiu o baixo ventre e as pernas dela se contraindo para logo em seguida começaram a tremer. Visivelmente cansada, ela beijou Jane, apoiando o queixo dele com sua mão; tomado de tesão por ter presenciado Lisbon gozar, Patrick não interrompeu seus movimentos.

  
A morena deixou-se, enfim, deitar nos travesseiros. Parecia querer observar os momentos finais daquela transa. Cho, consciente daquilo, mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Patrick e deu mais um pouco de força às suas estocadas finais. Logo ele estava derretendo-se enquanto estava agarrado nas costas de Jane, seu suor misturando-se ao dele - tinha um cheiro primal, quase afrodisíaco. 

  
O loiro, enfim, sentiu os joelhos vacilarem; entregou-se a um orgasmo violentamente intenso, que parecia atravessar seu corpo. Ainda sentia o pênis latejando, aliado aos arrepios provocados pelos beijos de Cho em seu pescoço e às carícias iniciadas por Teresa em seu tórax.

  
Céus. Aqueles dois... Estava destruído.

  
Mal percebeu quando Kimball saíra de dentro dele. Retirou a camisinha mecanicamente, descartando-a na lixeira do banheiro igual ao moreno. Suas pernas pareciam feitas de geleia. O que mais queria era se deitar.

  
Cho ficou no centro da cama king size, recebendo beijos e carinhos preguiçosos de Lisbon e de Jane - que, finalmente, pôde satisfazer seu desejo de percorrer com os dedos cada centímetro daqueles braços e peito divinamente esculpidos. Na total escuridão, próximo àqueles corpos quentes que o fascinavam, Patrick adormeceu rapidamente.  
___

  
Quando acordou, ainda não havia amanhecido. Levantou-se de maneira súbita e virou-se para o lado, querendo confirmar onde estava. Percebeu que seu travesseiro era morno...

  
Estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Cho, que dormia tranquilamente com Lisbon envolta em seu braço direito. Suspirou aliviado; então não havia sido só um sonho erótico... Os dois estavam tão tranquilos... Nem parecia que haviam passado a noite inteira gemendo seu nome...

  
Sorrindo, Jane se levantou e foi para a cozinha, nu do jeito que estava. De repente, sentia uma fome tremenda. Iria inventar algo para o café - talvez panquecas, quem sabe...

  
Sentia-se imensamente feliz. Animado. Renovado. Era como se, de repente, não houvesse mais nenhum problema do mundo. Se concentrou nas panquecas, assobiando uma canção boba que subitamente viera à sua cabeça.

  
Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu o som característico de pessoas acabando de acordar; em seguida, o estalo de beijos preguiçosos, trocados logo de manhã cedo. A essa altura, o sol nascente já coloria o céu de laranja. Fingindo indignação, Patrick virou-se para olhar os dois enroscados na cama e ralhou:

  
\- Caramba, e eu? Não ganho nenhum beijo?

  
Envoltos nos lençóis, Lisbon e Cho riram do jeito injuriado de Jane. Kimball levantou-se imediatamente e percorreu os curtos passos que separavam a cama da cozinha; ao chegar lá, prensou Patrick contra o balcão da pia e lhe roubou um beijo. Suas mãos seguraram-no pela cintura com firmeza, e sua perna pressionou o pênis do loiro. Quando se separaram, Jane estava quase sem ar.

  
\- Está bom assim? - questionou, com a cara séria de sempre. Seus olhos negros encararam diretamente os azulados de Patrick.

  
\- É... Dá para começar.

  
Sorrindo de canto, Cho se afastou e começou a preparar um bule de café.

  
Enquanto se beijavam, Teresa havia se levantado e chegado até a cozinha; parecia aguardar sua vez. Ela tomou o rosto dele em suas mãos e roçou os lábios nos dele, num beijo mais terno. Travessa, depositou vários selinhos na boca dele.

  
\- Bom dia, Patrick - sorriu ela, alegremente. Buscou nos armários xícaras e pratos para a refeição.

  
Jane enfim se deu conta de que os três estavam totalmente pelados, fazendo aquelas tarefas de uma maneira prosaica, sem constrangimentos. _E puta merda, como aqueles dois eram lindos_. Pensou que, se eles quisessem, poderiam viver assim com eles para sempre - nus, isolados numa cabana no mato e transando o dia todo.

  
\----

  
No meio da manhã, o time da CBI se reuniu para uma caminhada rápida organizada pelo parque em que estavam alugando as cabanas. Van Pelt se aproximou de Lisbon, perguntando se ela havia passado bem a noite sem luz.

  
\- Foi péssimo. O calor estava terrível.

  
O rosto sereno de Teresa, todavia, denunciava o contrário. Grace desconfiou, mas nada disse.

  
\- E você?

  
\- Também foi ruim... Dormi muito pouco. Estava tão abafado...

  
A ruiva terminou a frase com um suspiro, e seus olhos brilhavam. Teresa achou que ela tinha cara de quem fizera sexo a noite inteira, mas achou melhor não comentar.

  
Durante a caminhada, o time se dividiu em dois grupos - Lisbon, Cho e Patrick, Grace e Rigsby. Enquanto os três iam mais na frente, com Jane cheio de energia, Van Pelt se aproximou de Wayne e sussurrou, cheia de curiosidade:

  
\- Querido, eu acho que a chefe transou.

  
\- A... Chefe? Do que você está falando?

  
\- Você viu a cara dela? Parecia estar andando nas nuvens.

  
Rigsby enrugou a testa, claramente sem saber o que pensar.

  
\- Bom, para isso ela teria de estar sozinha na cabana com o Jane, e o Cho ficou lá...

  
\- Ou talvez os três tenham feito...

  
O casal se entreolhou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Tentaram imaginar a cena sugerida por Grace, e a leve sombra de choque passou no rosto dos dois.

  
\- Não, definitivamente não - Rigsby se apressou em dizer. Grace concordou, e não tocou mais no assunto.


End file.
